


Just Deserts

by Jellyfists



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, kyoko is best girl yall dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfists/pseuds/Jellyfists
Summary: A fun little one-shot about blueberry pie.
Relationships: Miki Sayaka & Sakura Kyouko, Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko
Kudos: 19





	Just Deserts

“Hey guys! Wait up!”  
Sayaka paused her conversation with Madoka and turned to see Kyoko running towards her, holding a steaming basket most likely containing something delicious, if she could rely on her nose. The girl stood almost too smugly in front of them when she caught up, holding the basket in front of her like a trophy. Up this close, the wafty smell of fruit and sugar almost reminded Sayaka of…  
“Is that a pie?” asked Madoka eagerly. “Where did you get it?”—as if it wasn’t obvious she had stolen it—as she leaned in to absorb more of the scent.  
Kyoko’s devilish smirk grew wider, and it became immediately obvious she was up to something. “Didn’t get it from nowhere.” She put the basket on her hip and pointed to herself proudly. “I made it.”  
“Really? That’s so cool!”  
Her energy grew all the more intense as Madoka continued to fuel the already blazing flames of her ego, totally oblivious as usual. “Hell yeah it’s cool! I made the whole thing from scratch. Smells pretty great, doesn’t it?”  
“Yeah, I don’t believe that for a second,” Sayaka interjected before her friend could continue to worship Kyoko’s pie. “You’ve never said anything about baking before, yknow.”  
Kyoko opened her mouth, but it was Madoka who got the first word. “You don’t really think she would make up something like that, do you?” Her skeptical tone made Sayaka think. If she was being honest, Kyoko had never lied to her before, much less about something so pointless as a pie, but she couldn’t find it in her to imagine her slaving away at a stove to make a dessert rather than simply snatching one at a pastry shop and running off with it.  
Kyoko’s energy simmered down now that she was being called out. “You better listen to her. Seriously, I put all this work into this thing and you just sit there judging me? Check it out!” She snatched away the cloth covering the basket dramatically, revealing a juicy, steaming blueberry pie sitting in a persian blue pan, decorated with doughy stars on top of the intricately woven lattice crust. Madoka’s eyes grew huge at the sight of the pie, and, in a daze, she immediately reached out to touch it, but Kyoko snatched it away at the last moment, smirking at the way she pouted at the rejection. “Sorry, Pinkie. Ya can’t have any. I mean, I guess you can.” She jabbed a finger in Sayaka’s direction. “You gotta go through her first if you want a bite though.”  
“Huh?” said Sayaka. “Why me?”  
Kyoko rolled her eyes and held it out to her. “It’s for you, stupid,” she said. “I made it for ya.”  
No way.  
Kyoko didn’t do things like that. She didn’t run around throwing out gifts to her friends like Santa Claus. She didn’t sit around wasting her time making cute little desserts for people—as far as Sayaka knew up until this point, she didn’t even make food. She took it—and when she took food, it was for her.  
Unless, something about Sayaka compelled Kyoko to give her things. Maybe something about her was different.  
The sudden heat in her cheeks was most certainly the steam of the pie blowing in her face. “Me?”  
Kyoko huffed and shook the pie in her face with emphasis. “Yeah, you. Sayaka Miki. Pretty sure that’s you. C’mon, my arm’s gettin’ tired.”  
She hesitated longer. The food looked incredible, it really did—in fact, her mouth was watering at just the thought of snatching it away and inhaling all of it like a hungry blue haired vacuum cleaner—but…“You made this for me?” she asked, just in case. “You didn’t steal it?”  
“Oh my god, just take it!” She lightly frisbeed the pie in her direction with an exasperated groan, earning the tiniest of gasps from Madoka and a panicked scramble from Sayaka as she dove and just barely grabbed the treat that almost whizzed past her several feet to her left—Kyoko wasn’t exactly known for her perfect aim. When the safety of the pie was assured, the girl scoffed, almost sounding embarrassed despite her frozen smirk. “Whoops...good thing you caught that. If it got all dirty I would’ve had to kill ya.”  
But Sayaka only heard half of it. She was suddenly quite distracted by the incredible smell of the hot pie, now only a few inches away from her face. Then she blinked, and suddenly she had jammed a finger in the pie and stuck it in her mouth. Warm, sweet filling spilled over her tongue and gave her a small taste of heaven—she received several more tastes of heaven quickly after as she shoved more pieces in her mouth, one after the other.  
She had finished a third of it before Madoka could get a word in and eagerly ask for a bite. Sayaka only shuffled towards her friend further for her to grab from the pan as she scarfed down more, with Madoka quickly following behind her.  
Kyoko crossed her arms and shouted over the girls chewing. “Slow down! It’s gonna go to waste if you die chokin’ on it…”


End file.
